


毛茸茸？！

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Animal Ears & Tail, Gen, M/M, May be a bit crack, Slash in the final part, for fun, 可能有點ㄎㄧㄤ, 末段為腐向, 歡樂向, 獸耳獸尾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 弗蘭克斯坦調製的特殊藥物在家中引發了異變。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Kudos: 16





	毛茸茸？！

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.09.06進行了小幅修改

時間是早上七點，M-21踏出房門，穿過飄著食物香氣的走廊來到飯廳，準備加入夥伴的用餐行列。

正要入座時，他卻突然停下了動作，就這麼一手搭在椅背上站著，抬頭朝空氣中認真嗅了嗅，眉頭微皺。

「你們有沒有聞到什麼味道？」

「只有聞到胡椒和雞蛋的味道……還有起司、培根、洋蔥和蘑菇。今天的早餐是塔基奧照著食譜認真做的，超好吃！」

塔奧丟了一串情報給他的夥伴，隨即繼續專注於與食物的戰鬥。

「我不是在說那個……不過算了，看起來真的很好吃。」

他坐了下來，把手伸向餐具。

沾附著濃稠起司的煎蛋捲非常美味。當他正要將其收納進胃裡時，弗蘭克斯坦從飯廳入口晃進他的視線，然後他盛大地嗆著了。

_毛茸茸的_ _……_

M-21一邊咳嗽，一邊回頭看向站在後面的塔基奧，隨後從對方傻眼的表情確認到自己沒看錯。

順帶一提，他很佩服塔基奧沒把手中待洗的盤子摔出去。

「弗蘭克斯坦，那什麼鬼？」

「你說這個？」

弗蘭克斯坦伸手摸了摸頭上毛茸茸的附加物，同時讓身後的另一個部分甩了兩甩。

「花豹的耳朵和尾巴。」

M-21給了他一個「別開玩笑了」的表情。

「好啦，單就這件事不需要那麼嚴肅嘛。」多了副豹耳的他笑著聳聳肩，佈滿斑紋的尾巴則在背後晃啊晃的，十足顯眼，「主人覺得動畫裡的獸人很有趣，我就嘗試了一下……很遺憾的，發生了意外。」

「……」

M-21不知道自己該說些什麼。

_不過就是看個動畫，為什麼扯上弗蘭克斯坦就會變得這麼誇張？因為他是瘋狂科學家？還是其實主僕兩人都有毛病？_ ……最後他決定不要再想下去。

一時的沉默中，原本離席去拿飲料的塔奧湊了過來，他的眼睛在閃爍。

「嘿……老闆，我可以摸你的尾巴嗎？它看起來真的很有……我是說，很適合你。」

著迷似地，他向晃動的尾巴伸出手，然而下一秒就縮到了一旁，淚眼汪汪地揉著被黑雷咬上的手背。

_這傢伙真不怕死_ ，塔基奧心想。他剛才甚至看到塔奧偷偷拿起手機拍照。

弗蘭克斯坦給塔奧的物理回應如同預料，但他隨後說出的文句內容卻大大超乎三人的想像。

「謝謝你的讚美，但我想你可以摸你自己的。據我推測，再過不到半小時就會長出來了。噢，當然，你們兩個也是。」

兇猛的界外球突然砸向看台，三人受到嚴重衝擊。

「你、你對我們做了什麼？」M-21顫聲問道，臉上寫滿驚恐。

「哎哎，說得好像我有那麼黑心似的……剛才不是說發生了意外嗎？」

他拉開椅子坐了下來，尾巴熟練地避開椅背收在一邊。

高度差讓視角發生了改變。塔基奧這才注意到，那對從金髮中探出的豹耳耳背不是金黃色，而是黑底的，帶有顯眼的白色斑塊。

「大概十幾分鐘前吧，引發局部獸化的藥物被打翻，然後在屋子裡揮發開了。它的濃度有點高，盡力挽救之下還是散播了足以對你們造成影響的量。就是這樣的意外。嗯……你知道的，一般的藥物很難對我產生作用，所以它的濃度真的不是普通的高。」說話的同時，他的臉上浮現出一個若有所思的苦笑。

「不過放心吧，你們吸入體內的藥物會在一天以內代謝完畢，到時候就恢復正常了。」

「那還真是謝天謝地一切 all right……」M-21咬著牙諷刺。

「發生這種事情我也是感到有點抱歉，所以之後會給你們帶薪休假作為補償，或是其他方式就另外再討論。如果順便讓我把你們的變化記錄下來，會額外再加一筆實驗報酬。有人願意嗎？」

聽到關鍵字的塔奧瞬間站直了身體，舉起手大喊：「我！我要參加！」

M-21哼了一聲，喃喃道：「都這樣了，你想記錄就記錄吧……也不會再少塊肉。」

「我也無所謂……是說，我們會長出跟你一樣的耳朵和尾巴嗎？」

或許是出於不安，塔基奧問了個難以稱得上務實的問題。

「不知道。」弗蘭克斯坦這樣回答，語氣有點飄忽。

「呃，你也不知道？所以也有可能不會有變化？」

「不，變化是一定會有的，但我不知道你們會分別長出什麼，因為那種藥水是有十種選項的驚喜包。畢竟出發點就是為了有趣嘛……哈哈哈。」

塔基奧滿臉黑線地陷入了沉默。

_去他克倫貝爾的瘋狂科學家。_ M-21翻了個白眼，重新拿起叉子戳向他的早餐，將咒罵隨同無辜的食物一併吞進肚裡。

※※※

「喔喔喔！這個很好玩耶！可以動！而且有觸覺！」

塔奧興奮得幾乎要蹦跳起來。他將絲絨光澤的黑色長尾拉到眼前，同時試著轉動他頭上一對同色的貓耳，樂在其中的模樣完全像是沉迷於玩具的幼貓。

弗蘭克斯坦對他的反應感到滿意，推著眼鏡說道：「是傑作對吧？但是那對耳朵沒有聽覺的機能，有的話就太干擾了。」

「然後，如果把原有的耳朵消除你就沒辦法戴眼鏡。……即使我不需要眼鏡，還是很高興我的耳朵沒有不見喔。」塔基奧摸索著自己的頭部，似乎鬆了一口氣，然後他走向鏡子，試圖從不同角度觀察自己。

塔基奧的變化和塔奧或弗蘭克斯坦不太一樣。他頭上沒長出新的耳朵，倒是多了一對如樹枝般分岔的鹿角——聽說是梅花鹿？臀部後方伸出的鹿尾並不長，活動範圍也相對有限，得要照鏡子才看得到。

稍早，為了讓新形成的尾巴能夠伸展，三人都換上了在後方做有隱蔽開口的特製內外褲。關於弗蘭克斯坦究竟是神乎其技地在極短時間內完成三人份的衣物加工，還是早就預先做好了準備，他不太想去思考。

「塔基奧，那對角挺漂亮的。不留下來做紀念嗎？」

有人笑著提議，是M-21。明顯放鬆了下來，並獨自坐在一旁的他，現在多了一對毛茸茸的灰色三角耳，以及蓬鬆的大尾巴。

「想起來有點瘋狂……」塔基奧摸了摸角，搖頭笑了，「不過晚點會怎樣？消失還是脫落？」

他記得梅花鹿的角是每年都會脫落的。為了尋求答案，他看向在場唯一可能提供解答的科學家，而對方也正頗感興趣地打量過來——準確地說，是在打量他頭上的那對角。

「會被身體吸收回去然後消失。所以如果你想把它留下，得用鋸的。應該不會痛也不會流血，要嗎？」

「不，不用了。」

迅速回絕提案後，他再次看向他的灰髮同事。

「M-21，那是狼還是狗？」

擱在一旁的蓬鬆尾尖動了一下，M-21撓著後腦，表情看起來有些困惑。

「我只知道跟狼人化的感覺不太一樣……」

弗蘭克斯坦走近他，仔細端詳一番後說道：「狼跟狗基本是同類。但是硬要分的話，在M-21身上或許可以說是狼吧。」

「真可惜呢……如果變成其他動物就有趣了。」他在向後退開的同時小聲咕噥。

M-21不滿地抗議：「喂！弗蘭克斯坦，你這傢伙沒在反省吧？」

「啊哈哈，怎麼會沒有反省呢？以後對於這類特殊藥物的處理，我會更加小心的。我保證。」

科學家如此承諾，但說話時的眼神實在太過興味盎然，讓人感到缺乏誠意。

貓追狼，狼追貓，屋子裡混亂了好一陣。直到成功獲取了帶有狼耳狼尾的狼人照片，而塔基奧的角上也沒辦法再添上任何新的聖誕裝飾，塔奧才稍微從興奮狀態脫離。然後，他注意到有一個人至今還沒出現。

「老闆，萊傑羅大人呢？他沒事嗎？」

弗蘭克斯坦聞言停下了在寫字板上飛舞的手，先抬頭看了眼時鐘，才接著說道：「主人抽中了大獎，今天多半是不會離開房間了，所以確認完你們的情況後我得幫他拿點東西回去。嗯，就是現在。有事用電話找我，你們自己慢慢玩啊。」

「大獎是什麼？多拉貢*？」塔奧好奇地問，頭上一對貓耳高高豎起。

從收納櫃挑了幾件零食飲料抱在手上後，弗蘭克斯坦轉過身，直直地看著他。

「想知道的話以後可以多玩幾次。雖然大獎的機率只有百分之一，總是有機會的，抽不到也是你的命。……不過我先把醜話說在前頭：偷看主人房間的人——死。」

※※※

「孩子們還好嗎？……我對他們感到抱歉。」

弗蘭克斯坦才剛闔上門，房內的另一人便出言關切，發皺的眉頭傳達出濃濃的擔憂。

「他們沒事，跟我一樣狀態穩定，甚至有人玩得挺開心。然後，主人，就像我之前說的，那不是您的錯，是我不夠謹慎。應該要先收拾好東西，移動到安全的環境再讓您使用才對。畢竟那樣的尾巴實在是難以控制，換做是我也可能會打翻東西的。」輕聲勸慰對方的同時，他開始將帶進房間的物品安置到桌上。

「說起來，您在動作上稍微習慣了嗎？」

萊傑羅點了點頭，說道：「我沒事，但沒辦法走動……如果稍微浮在空中或許可以？」

「請別那樣勉強自己，主人。一天之內就請忍耐一下吧。而且我很樂意抱著您移動。或者不如說是……喜歡？」豹耳抖了下，他偏過頭，雙眼因微笑而瞇起。

另一人也隨之揚起嘴角。

「弗蘭克斯坦……聽起來好像你會為了多享受一下而把解藥藏起來。雖然我知道你沒有。」

「哈哈哈，很高興您知道我沒有。」

將物品全數安頓好後，他靠近他的主人，審視對方的狀態。

萊傑羅側身靠著棉被與枕頭堆成的小山，從襯衫下方露出了帶鱗的軀體。綴有些許金紋的胭脂紅魚尾閃耀著光澤，橫亙於潔白的大床上，宛若盛放的雪中紅梅。

_多麼美麗的奇幻生物_ _……_ 他輕輕呼出一口氣。

_但是與床面摩擦的部分有點讓人擔憂。_

「主人，我們去浴室吧。水已經放好了，泡在水裡可以讓您減輕一點負擔。」

他抱起萊傑羅將他帶離大床，後者則伸手環住他的脖子，下巴靠在他的肩上。

「泳池不好嗎？」

移動的腳步因問句的出現而停下。

「……當然也可以，雖然放水需要一點時間。您想去嗎？」

「某人似乎不太想讓我去呢。」

雖然看不到對方的臉，但說話的聲音裡傳來了笑意。弗蘭克斯坦眨了眨眼。

「噢……我擔心尊貴的人魚王子殿下的隱私啊。」

懸在空中的魚尾來回輕搧了一下，他無法判斷那代表什麼意思。

「那麼，您意下如何？」

「浴室。」

「遵命，我的主人。」

「弗蘭克斯坦，花豹會游泳嗎？」

「主——」潑啦的入水聲吞沒了他的話語。

———正文完———

〔*註〕多拉貢：西洋龍的日語音譯。此處捏他《小林家的女僕龍》。

**Author's Note:**

> 好孩子請遵守實驗室安全守則 : )


End file.
